Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are endopeptidases which, in their typical homeostatic role, digest unneeded matrix proteins including tissue components such as collagens, fibronectin, and proteoglycans. Matrix metalloproteinase-26 (MMP-26) is one member of this class of proteins. In certain cancers, these proteins are overexpressed, thus causing increased hydrolytic activity and digestion of extracellular matrix components. This process facilitates the metastatic spread of these cells.